narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rio Kaoru
Rio Kaoru (薫 莉緒, Kaoru Rio) is a Chuunin level ninja from Konohagakure. Rio Kaoru belongs to TheCatAndTheFiddle on DeviantArt. Background Rio is the daughter of Taro and Sakuya Kaoru and sibling to Suzume and Yuu Kaoru. Throughout her childhood Rio was a very timid child, being scared of practically anything, including loud noises, and as a result her parents did not think it practical to send her to Ninja Academy. However, because of her ambition to become a ninja, when the chance came around a year later, she asked to be enrolled. Her father disapproved, possibly the start of her rocky relationship with her father now, however because of her mother's support she was allowed to enroll. Her shy and timid nature did not begin to let up until she was 11, when a 14 year old, chuunin Asuma (her next-door neighbour at this time) told her what Iruka Umino, who she had been scared of because of his loud, attention-seeking habits, had been going through, with losing both his parents. This gave her the resolve to become stronger and gain more confidence. However, by the time she became chuunin, at the age of 16, a year before Iruka, she had become over-confident in her abilities. On a mission just after she had became a chuunin with Kakashi Hatake (before he became an ANBU) the team was ambushed and Rio, being very cocky, took on the biggest opponent, even though her skills were only average. She used her own invention, Earth Style: Earth Suffocation Jutsu (In this she gains momentum by running up a tree - not completely necessary, but it helps - jumping off the tree and grabbing her victim in her fall and opening the ground - like is done in the Tunneling Jutsu and Earth Release: Double Suicide Technique- dragging her victim into the ground and leaving them threre to suffocate while she comes back to the surface) but when she tried to leave her opponent underground, he wouldn't let go. Panicking and not knowing what to do she stayed underground, effectively giving herself claustrophobia. Kakashi rescued her, however, as they reached the surface, one of the other opponents summons (a hawk) attacked her, leaving her with a large scar over her right eye. Because of the skill of the medical ninja on their team her eyesight was saved, albiet damaged, however after this event her confidence was shattered and she became very shy and timid again. She is very uncomfortable showing her scar to anyone and hates anyone seeing it. When she recieved the scar she was in a relationship but he dumped her after he saw the scar - another reason why Rio is uncomfortable showing it to people. Personality As a child Rio was extremely shy, but gained confidence as she grew older. However after recieving her scar her confidence was shattered and she became very shy and introverted again. She can seem very cold and uncaring around the people she is comfortable with, especially her siblings, but hates seeing them upset and tries to keep them happy. She becomes extremely awkward around the people she isn't comfortable around, especially Iruka, blushing, stuttering, 'Umm'ing and losing her words. Appearance Rio is lean, like all ninja, however on the skinny side - due to her innability in the kitchen. She usually wears quite plain clothes - usually wearing a long green vest top, black shorts and black boots and silver stud earrings. She has just-past-shoulder-lenth, slightly spiky auburn hair, the fringe of which always covers the large scar over her right eye. Abilities Rio's abilities are all about average, out of them all her best being ninjutsu. Between the ages of 12 and 16 she managed to create her own jutse - the Earth Suffocation Jutsu. In this she gains momentum by running up a tree - not completely necessary, but it helps - jumping off the tree and grabbing her victim in her fall and opening the ground - like is done in the Tunneling Jutsu and Earth Release: Double Suicide Technique- dragging her victim into the ground and leaving them threre to suffocate while she comes back to the surface. This and her intellegence were the only reasons she mamaged to get through the chuunin exams and, because of her intellegence, when she lost her confidence and asked the Hokage to put her on the Cryptanalysis Squad she couldn't be refused. Status Relationships Taro Kaoru (Father) Rio's relationship with her father is a rocky one. The start of their bad relationship was probably when he disapproved when she asked to go to the Ninja Academy. She and her father are extremely similar, in both looks and personality. Whereas Suzume inherited her mother's dark bluey hair, Rio got her father's reddy/auburn hair. Taro is seen as quite a cold, calculating man and Rio can also be seen as quite cold to the ones she loves - another similarity between the pair. The fact that they are so similar is probably another cause of tension. Sakuya Kaoru (Mother) Rio is very close to her mother. Although she is a very warm and caring woman Sakuya's health is almost always failing, causing a lot of stress for the family. While Taro and Sakuya have been married for many years they argue a lot of the time. After Rio lost her confidence for a while she was the source of the arguments, her father saying it just proved what he had said when she was younger. Sakuya was the one to stand up for Rio, however the tension proved to be too much so Rio, being about 17 at this point moved out into the house her mother lived in before marrying Taro. Sakuya offered to move with her until she settled down, but at that point her health was very bad so Rio refused. Instead getting daily visits from Sakuya to check on her on the excuse that she needed exercise. Suzume Kaoru (Sister) Rio and her sister have quite an odd relationship. Seeming quite cold towards Suzume many could assume that they don't get along however the two of them consider themselves quite close. The pair's favourite passtime it to banter with each other, but with their snappy tempers a short banter can turn into a real argument quickly. Both are extremely different in looks, personality and abilities. Yuu Kaoru (Brother) Rio is close to her brother, although, like all little brothers, he annoys her a lot of the time. Because of their parents arguing Yuu often stays at Rio's house, either crashing on her couch or in her spare room. Apparently the only down side to staying there is the cooking. Yuu has a huge crush on Ino, who is a year younger than him, and can be seen hanging around the Yamanaka Flower shop. He often comes home with a bunch of flowers from the shop, buying them simply for an excuse to talk to Ino. He is also the source of a lot of the gossip she gets a hold of - using it as another excuse to talk to her. Iruka Umino Rio has had a crush on Iruka since she was 11 (he was 10) when she found out about the hardships Iruka had faced, losing both parents. This crush has always stayed with her, in varying degrees, but in the 13 years she has had a crush on him he has never noticed (Probably due to the fact that after they graduated from the academy they see each other properly again until the start of the series). She admires him greatly for being so strong and he is her biggest role model. Kakashi Hatake Rio considers herself as a friend of Kakashi's and he is one of the few people that know about her scar and the circumstances under which she recieved it. She can seem cold to him but it shows that she is comfortable around him. Kakashi rescued her when she was trapped underground with an opponent and when she was in the hospital because of the damage to her eye, Kakashi dropped off a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise', getting her hooked on the series. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Rio is derived from the Japanese of 'Jasmine' - 'Ri' and 'Thread' - 'O'. Her name literally means Jasmine Thread. Her second name - 'Kaoru' means 'Delicate Fragrance'. *Rio's hobbies include Stargazing, Relaxing by the river, Training with her brother and reading the 'Icha Icha' novels - the last being Kakashi's fault (When Rio was in the hospital after recieving her scar Kakashi dropped off a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' to keep her occupied - Rio became hooked on the series). *Rio's ninja registration ID is 011453 *Rio's average skills don't apply to her cooking. The only two things she can cook are rice and noodles. *Ironically Rio doesn't like foods with little flavour, and only likes rice or noodles with other foods or in a sauce (which she can't cook). Her favourite foods are Ramen or anything with flavour and her favourite drink is tea. *Her biggest role model is Iruka Umino - whom she also has a crush on. *Her favourite word is "Courage". *Rio loves the smell of freshly cut grass Reference *Profile Picture: Rio Kaoru Category:DRAFT